Just Business
by LittleBlueArrow
Summary: AU. Mi vida era perfecta, tenía unos padres que me amaban, mejores amigas que me alegraban el día, y un gran futuro como una de las empresarias más jóvenes que ha visto la industria. A pesar de todo esto sentía un vacío dentro de mí, nunca pensé que cierto pelirrojo iba a llegar a cubrirlo. Spitfire.
1. The Meeting

**_Les presento mi nueva historia, espero que les guste. Me gustaría saber que les parece, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Disfruten._**

Mi nombre es Artemis Queen, soy la COO de Queen Industries y mi padre, Oliver Queen, es el CEO y fundador de la empresa. Desde pequeña mi gran sueño fue ser una gran empresaria e ingeniera al igual que mi padre. En cambio mi madre siempre quiso que yo fuera una gran diseñadora como ella, pero mis deseos eran poder llegar a ser como él. Lo logre con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y cariño.

Mi vida era perfecta, tenía unos padres que me amaban, mejores amigas que me alegraban el día, un gruñón medio hermano que me hacia la vida de cuadritos y un gran futuro como una de las empresarias más jóvenes que ha visto la industria. A pesar de todo esto sentía un vacío dentro de mí, nunca pensé que un cierto pelirrojo iba a llegar a cubrirlo.

**_Star City _**

**_15 de Agosto; 7:00 am._**

El sonido de mi despertador me levanto de mis sueños, comencé a divagar si me dormía unos cuantos minutos más aunque sé que me estaba engañando a mí misma, así que me dispuse a levantarme y comenzar mi día. Esta era me rutina de siempre, solamente que hoy era un día especial y muy importante para el futuro de la empresa, Ollie y yo hemos estado muy ocupados preparando los papeles para esta reunión. Sin más ni menos, haremos negocios con Wayne Enterprises para la creación de Star Labs, un nuevo laboratorio ubicado en nuestra ciudad, siempre con el fin de beneficiarnos las dos empresas.

Fui a preparar mi desayuno, extrañaba demasiado el chili sorpresa que preparaba papá las noches de los viernes, pero vivir sola fue mi decisión así que debo atenerme a ella. El Pent-house del hotel Hilton es mi nuevo hogar, me hace sentir como en casa pero con mucha más altura. Los pisos son de madera y posee bastantes ventanales que ayudan a ahorrar luz eléctrica, en la parte de atrás tengo mi propia biblioteca con todos mis libros favoritos y objetos de estudio. Sin duda este Pent-house es bastante grande y luminoso, pero lo que más me gusta es lo acogedor que se presta a ser en aquellas noches en las que Zee o Megan no están para hacerme compañía. Zatanna y Megan son mis mejores amigas desde la secundaria, a pesar de que nos distanciamos en la universidad terminamos trabajando en la misma empresa.

Mi cargo es de Director de Operaciones, soy la persona responsable del control de las actividades diarias de la corporación y de manejo de las operaciones, es demasiado agotador ya que tengo que cerciorarme de que todo se desarrolle en orden, debo de estar pendiente de las finanzas, comercio, bla bla bla, entre otras. Y dárselo a conocer al CEO.

Zatanna trabaja en el Área Comercial, en Marketing. Su forma de vender es extraordinaria, no sé qué haría sin ella. Megan trabaja en la misma área, solo que se especializa en Recursos Humanos contratando personas que hagan que esta empresa sea imparable.

_- I could lift you up, I could show you what you want to see, and take you where you want to be_.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente sin ver el identificador lo contesté.

- ¿Hola?

- Señorita Queen necesito que venga lo antes posible.

- ¿Que sucede Elizabeth? – Rápidamente reconocí la voz de mi secretaria.

- La reunión se adelantó, la junta directiva de Wayne Enterprises estará llegando en unos 20 minutos a nuestras instalaciones.

- ¿QUE?...Gracias por todo Betty, estaré ahí lo antes posible.

No puede ser, solo tengo 10 minutos para estar lista si quiero llegar a tiempo hasta las instalaciones de la empresa, cálmate Artemis lo lograras. Corriendo fui a bañarme lo más rápido posible, al salir arregle mi cabello en una coleta alta y fui rápidamente a mi largo closet a cambiarme. Qué bueno que ayer había dejado listo mi atuendo, me puse la falda negra y luego procedí a colocarme la camisa estilo péplum de un tono blanco crema. Corrí descalza a hasta mi habitación, encontré la cartera y rápidamente me maquille. Un segundo después encontré mis tacones negros Louboutin, solo faltaban las joyas; las cuales no tengo ni la menor idea de donde las coloque.

Si estuviera mi mamá aquí ya me las hubiera encontrado, es como un radar para encontrar las cosas desaparecidas ¿supongo que todas las mamás son así no? Tardé 5 minutos en encontrarlas, mi bello collar negro, mis aretes de oro puro; haciendo juego con mi brazalete hecho del mismo metal. Arreglé mi cabello trenzando la parte izquierda horizontalmente hasta unirlo con la otra parte en un bello moño decorado con una pequeña peineta, para terminar me puse mi chaqueta azul eléctrico. Y por fin, estoy lista para la gran reunión, solo espero no estar tarde.

**_15 minutos después:_**

**_Queen Industries_**

Sin ver por donde pasaba llegue hasta la sala de reuniones, algo me dice que en el trayecto deje caer a alguien, o era un gato? ¿Qué hace un gato en las instalaciones? Creo que estoy quedando loca…

- Art, ¡¿en dónde estabas?! ¡La reunión acaba de empezar! – La pelinegra venia corriendo hacia mí levantando las manos frenéticamente.

- Oh no, Zee tengo que entrar ahora… Ollie me va a matar. – Siempre he tenido ese problema, soy demasiado catastrófica, mi psicóloga dice que es porque mi vida siempre está bajo estrés. Así que se preguntaran: ¿Fuiste al Psicólogo? Pero en tu vida no ha pasado nada malo. Lamentablemente sí, hace unos varios años apareció un psicópata criminal que me mantuvo secuestrada por semanas. Su nombre era Sports algo, no recuerdo muy bien. La policía lo atrapo y pude salir sana y salva.

- Señorita Queen, su padre la está esperando…aquí están sus papeles.

- Gracias Betty, deséenme suerte. – Con la mayor firmeza del mundo entre por esa puerta, miles de miradas estaban sobre mí. Especialmente la de Roy y mi padre.

- Buenos días, lamento el retraso. – Todo el transcurso hacia mi asiento fue demasiado incomodo, así que pensé que lo mejor sería presentarme formalmente.

- Mi nombre es Artemis Queen, soy la COO y estoy dichosa de hacer negocios con ustedes. – Alce mi mano hacia Bruce Wayne, el CEO de su empresa. La verdad es que su mirada era demasiado intimidadora y por un momento pensé que este no estrecharía su mano con la mía.

- Buen día Señorita Queen, el gusto es de nosotros. – Su voz era bastante grave, pero parecía amigable.

- Creo que podemos dar inicio a esta reunión. – Comenzó mi padre dando su discurso. - Como primer punto me gustaría hablar sobre la…

- Siento mucho llegar tarde, pero el tráfico me atrapo en sus redes. – Un joven, el cual no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es, entro por la puerta cargando una pila de papeles con la mano izquierda y un café en la mano derecha, que al juzgar por el estado, estaba demasiado caliente.

- Toma asiento West. – El joven pelirrojo, West como había sido nombrado, tomo asiento al lado de un chico pelinegro, no sé por qué pero se me hace demasiado conocido. Estábamos sentados de esta manera:

En la parte izquierda nos encontrábamos nosotros, mi padre en la punta, Roy a la izquierda de él y mi persona en frente del insoportable de Harper. Los gerentes y administradores ocupaban los asientos restantes. En la punta derecha estaba Bruce Wayne, a su izquierda estaba el chico pelinegro y frente a este tomó asiento el pelirrojo. Me pareció reconocer a una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado del pelinegro, no recuerdo en donde la he visto.

- Como iba diciendo Queen Industries ha pensado en una forma de… - Mi padre siguió hablando, mi mente estaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico pelinegro y su amiga de cabello carmesí, trataba de recordar pero mi memoria no es muy buena.

- Oliver, quisiera saber si la empresa esta… - El señor Wayne comenzó su lectura y trate de prestarle la mayor atención, cosa que no logre. Pasaron los minutos y seguían comentando sobre la parte administrativa del laboratorio, luego retomaron el papel comercial que estaría jugando las dos empresas. Roy se hizo cargo de esto, siendo el Director Comercial tenía el deber de comentar. Trate de no prestarle atención, Harper me saca de mis casillas pero es un buen hermano.

- La Directora Ejecutiva les dará a conocer los puntos generales. – Esta era mi señal para ponerme de pie y dar mi punto de vista. "Tú puedes Artemis, será pan comido" me repetía constantemente mi conciencia.

**_1 hora después:_**

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo Oliver. – Dijo Bruce Wayne mientras estrechaba su mano con la de mi padre, una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus facciones. La reunión había terminado, todo había salido como lo deseábamos, a finales de este año Star Labs estaría listo para investigaciones.

Repentinamente el joven pelinegro se acercó hacia mí, acompañado por la pelirroja.

- Artemis, ¿me recuerdas? – Me costó bastante trabajo reconocerlo, pero lo logre.

- ¿Dick? – Pregunte con miedo de que no fuera el, según lo recuerdo fuimos mejores amigos en aquel campamento.

- ¡Queen! – Dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, la verdad me sentía demasiado feliz de que mi viejo amigo este conmigo. Comenzamos a reír como nunca.

- Grayson cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas más alto. – Cuando lo conocí era un niño de 13 años, su estatura era pequeña pero era experto en las acrobacias.

- Lo sé, ¿recuerdas la vez cuando llenamos de abejas la habitación de aquellas chicas que nos caían mal? – Comenzamos a reír al recordar esa travesura.

- Según hago memoria, después de eso nos hicimos amigos de una de ellas. – Recuerdo que era una chica pelirroja experta en la computación, en eso mi mente hizo click.

- Bárbara eres tú? – Pregunte a la chica que estaba al lado de Dick. Ella sonrió al ver que la recordaba, riendo nos abrazamos. Luego de platicar sobre nuestra infancia los dos salieron de la oficina, debía de apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo a la reunión con Portal Magazine. Agarre mis cosas y salí disparada hacia la salida sin darme cuenta del pelirrojo que estaba cerca de ahí.

- ¡¿Hey cuál es tu problema?! – Mis papeles salieron volando, me agache para recogerlos; el pelirrojo copio mi acción.

- Perdón? Tú fuiste la que choco conmigo. – El pelirrojo me ayudo a levantar mis papeles, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este chico era demasiado enérgico.

- Wally West, Director de Ciencia de Wayne Enterprises y futuro modelo. – Me tendió su mano para poder levantarme, la cual obviamente rechace.

- Sin ofender, pero ojala que lo último sea broma.

- Auch, directo al corazón. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que dramatizaba un cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón. - Tranquila, modelo nunca estará en mi currículo.

- Artemis Queen, Directora de Operaciones de Queen Industries. – Dije mientras estrechábamos manos. Él se quedó pensativo por un momento.

- Disculpa pero… ¿en qué universidad estudiaste? – Esto me tomo por sorpresa, ¿para qué quería saber?

- Stanford.

- Yo igual, sabia de que en algún lado te había visto antes. – Sonrió incómodamente, yo le regrese el gesto. No me había dado cuenta pero en todo este tiempo no habíamos soltado nuestras manos.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Wally, nos vemos. – Me despedí de él y me dirigí hacia mi oficina. Ese chico era interesante…y atractivo. Al llegar me encontré con mis amigas.

- Artemis, ¿qué tal te fue en la reunión? Me contaron que lo hiciste genial. – Pregunto Megan mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Luego de contarles rápidamente lo ocurrido entre las dos empresas salí al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto. Lo encontré cerca del auto de mi padre, es un bello Porsche 911 negro, me lo dieron al graduarme de la universidad.

Al llegar a las oficinas de Portal Magazine, la recepcionista, una chica de unos 20 años con largo cabello azabache y ojos azules me indico la dirección para llegar al área de entrevistas. Hoy tendría una entrevista, en la cual hablaría sobre mi vida como empresaria.

- Buenos días señorita Queen, tome asiento junto al señor West. – Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando. Voltee mi cabeza y note que Wally estaba sentado en una butaca degustando la comida. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar comiendo? Aunque la pregunta es: ¿Qué hace el acá?

- West? – Volteó la cabeza y con la boca llena de comida me sonrió.

- Así que me estas siguiendo? Solo tenías que pedir el autógrafo en la oficina, no tenías por qué seguirme. – Dijo sonriendo, cada vez era más insoportable.

- En tu sueños Kid Mouth. – Si mis ojos fueran flechas, el no seguiría aquí.

- Señorita Queen, Señor West acompáñenme por favor. – Dijo una joven rubia de alta estatura.

- Lo siento por lo de antes, no quería sonar grosero. – La voz del pelirrojo me tomo desprevenida, ¿en serio se estaba disculpando? Este chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

- No hay de qué preocuparse West. – Dije lo más casual posible y juntos seguimos a la asistente, la habitación era muy acogedora y en una de las butacas se encontraba María. María es la editora de la revista, al igual que se encarga de las entrevistas.

- Es un gusto verlos jóvenes. – Dijo con un acento español que le daba mucha elegancia.

- El gusto es de nosotros Señora Montenegro. – Quien hubiera creído que West sería tan amable. Salude a María y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en frente de ella.

- Oh Wallace, solo dime María. – Sonrió la sofisticada mujer. – Me siento emocionada de tener junto a mí a dos jóvenes grandes empresarios como ustedes. ¿Se habían conocido antes?

- Pues sí, justamente hoy en la mañana nos reunimos en Queen Industries. – Dije sonriendo amablemente. Así siguieron las preguntas, pregunto sobre nuestra familia, amigos, la empresa, entre otros detalles.

- Me gustaría tener unas cuantas fotos de ustedes. ¿Tienen tiempo? – Los dos afirmamos con la cabeza y de la nada apareció un fotógrafo, ni lo vi entrar.

- Ok chicos, me gustaría que posaran juntos. Solo serán unas cuantas fotografías para el artículo. - Wally y yo seguimos las instrucciones del castaño fotógrafo, sonriendo fingidamente. La verdad es que West andaba muy bien vestido y por casualidad combinaba conmigo. Una camisa formal blanca hacia juego con su pantalón negro, decorando su camisa se encontraba una fina corbata de un tono azul eléctrico y lucia unos zapatos negros formales. Al parecer el fotógrafo estaba muy a gusto con nosotros.

Pareció eterno pero por fin terminamos la entrevista, María se despidió de nosotros y juntos salimos hacia la sala común.

- Hey Artemis, te quería decir que si te...- Ok, este chico me impresiona.

- ¿A qué te refieres Wallace? – Estábamos en el elevador de camino hacia el estacionamiento.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar algo? Yo invito. – Dijo sonriendo mientras hacia un gesto de incomodidad.

Di que no.

Díselo de la manera más amable posible.

Solo dile que NO!

- Sí claro. – ¡¿Qué te pasa genio?! Tonta, tonta, tonta.

- ¿Qué te parece ese nuevo restaurante que abrieron cerca de aquí? – Este chico no para de sonreír, me parece raro y …lindo. ¡Oh Dios mío que estoy pensando!

- Suena bien, tu carro o el mío? – La verdad es que no quería manejar hasta el local, luego podría venir a traer mi auto.

- El mío…Ven esta por aquí. – Me llevo hasta el lado derecho del estacionamiento. Me quede anonadada al ver su auto, era un Audi R8 plateado. Él se dio cuenta de mi asombro.

- Buen carro no?

- Me gusta más el mío. – Dije sonriendo y levantando las cejas. El como un caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto, al entrar puede ver que una de las gavetas estaba abierta en la cual se encontraban una gafas.

- ¿Usas anteojos?

- No, uso lentes de contacto. Me miro muy nerd con las gafas.

- Mmm no lo creo, póntelas. – Dije animándolo, la verdad es que quería ver como se miraba con gafas, el me hizo caso y las coloco sobre su nariz.

- Demasiado nerd. – Wow sí que se miraba bien, claro, no le podía decir eso.

- No te miras mal West.

- Ahora póntelas tu Queen. – Se las quito y me las acerco, negando con la cabeza lo aparte.

- No quiero.

- Lastima te las tienes que poner por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides. – Tenía esa sonrisa burlona plasmada por todo su rostro. Así que me estaba retando no?

- Por las malas será. – Sonreí del mismo modo y me prepare para cualquier cosa. Me empezó a hacer cosquillas, Oh no esa es mi debilidad.

- ¡Para, para! Me las pondré – Dije entre risas.

- Ok, sin trampas Queen. – Me las coloque y de repente el pelirrojo esbozo una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente me las quite.

- Ya, ahora maneja que estoy hambrienta. – El solo río para sus adentros y yo sentía como me ruborizaba.

El trayecto hacia el restaurante fue tranquilo, yo disfrutaba de la velocidad y del paisaje. Comenzó a sonar en la radio una canción que me encantaba, al sonido de los acordes imagine un mundo en donde mi vida fuera diferente, sin una empresa por la cual preocuparme, en cambio un pequeño negocio familiar. En vez de mi gran Pent-house, una casa en donde compartir con mi familia. Claro esto solo era una ilusión.

_Continuará…._

**_Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen una Review con sus comentarios. _**

**_Perdón por no actualizar Rock Me, mi mente se bloqueó y a cambio salió esta idea. Les prometo que actualizaré Rock Me lo antes posible, al igual que espero que esta nueva historia les guste._**

**_Outfits en mi perfil._**

**_Cargos:_**

Artemis Queen: Director de Operaciones (COO)

Wally West: Director de Ciencia (CSO)

Richard Grayson: Director de Operaciones (COO)

Zatanna Zatara: Marketing.

Megan Morse: Recursos Humanos.

Roy Harper: Director Comercial.

Barbara Gordon: Director de Tecnología.

Oliver Queen: CEO (Queen Industries)

Bruce Wayne: CEO (Wayne Enterprises)

**_Olive. _**


	2. Paparazzi

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta semana he tenido la inspiración necesaria para actualizar las dos historias. En este capítulo podrán ver un poco del punto de vista de Wally ;D Les agradecería mucho si pudieran leer mi otro fanfic: Rock Me, y si vienen de leerlo pues muchas gracias _**

**_Como siempre atuendos en mi perfil y no se olviden de dejar una linda review;) _**

_Chapter 2: Paparazzi_.

- Así que le dije… Profesor Knight, tuve que ir al pueblo en donde nací porque el hermano de mi mamá falleció, ¿le puedo entregar el ensayo mañana?

- No puede ser, y te creyó?

- Saque un 10 en esa clase. – Hace días que no me reía como hoy, como puede ser que estudiamos en la misma universidad y nunca nos hicimos amigos.

- El profesor de Literatura siempre fue fácil de engañar. – Claro, no lo decía por experiencia propia. Nunca fui buena mintiendo, mis amigas eran expertas; pero nunca al nivel de West.

- Recuerdo que una vez le dije que no había llevado la tarea porque tenía que cuidar a mi hermano menor, porque mis padres andaban de viaje. Lo más gracioso es que soy hijo único - Reímos sin parar recibiendo miradas de algunos curiosos. Me costaba mucho trabajo poder comer tranquilamente debido a las confesiones del pelirrojo.

- No puedo creer que te creyera Wally. Debes de enseñarme a poder oírme creíble.

- Lo siento Arty, solo funciona conmigo.

- No me digas así Wallace. – Seguimos platicando como dos viejos amigos, extraño ya que hasta este día lo conocí. Parecía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

- ¡Oh mira la hora! Creo que deberíamos irnos Wally. –Sin duda había perdido el sentido de la hora, si volvía a llegar tarde a Queen Industries mi padre me iba a matar por segunda vez. No digamos el insoportable de Roy.

- Tienes razón, Bruce me va a matar. – Luego de pagar la cuenta (la cual él se ofreció a pagarla por completo), los dos salimos del restaurante sin saber que cientos de paparazzi estaban esperándonos.

- ¡Artemis, Artemis una sonrisa a la cámara!

- ¿Ese es tu nueva novia West? Que paso con Linda?

- Queen, ¿ya se lo presentaste a tu padre? – Cada vez eran más insoportables, no tienen vida o qué? Salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, el pelirrojo estaba un poco nervioso.

- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó. La verdad es que sí, ya me había acostumbrado. Mi padre cientos de veces les dijo que no se me acercaran, pero al parecer nunca hicieron caso; lo mismo le pasaba a Roy.

- Si, esto pasa seguido. – Y nos dirigimos hacia las instalaciones de Portal Magazine donde había dejado mi carro. El trayecto fue corto y callado, al llegar me despedí de él y cada uno retorno su destino. Una parte de mi deseaba algo más, sin duda mi locura estaba llegando muy lejos. Por eso amo a mi conciencia, siempre me mantiene con los pies en la tierra.

**_Tres días después:_**

**_Queen Industries_**

Necesito café urgente, no sobrevivo las 24 horas sin mi café. Necesito a Zee.

- ¡Artemis! ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Hablando del rey de Roma.

- Bella y gloriosa Zatanna, de nombre bellísimo. – Dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Aw gracias, ya me lo han dicho. Aunque sospechosamente solo lo hacen cuando quieren algo ¿Qué quieres arpía?

- Estoy en estado zombie, necesito café. Siento que miro la luz amiga.

- Esta bien, pero primero quiero que me expliques ¿qué es esto? – Me extendió una revista, al parecer por la portada era la nueva edición de Portal Magazine; que extraño que la publiquen tan rápido. Una chica de una banda de rock estaba en la portada, una tal Ashley algo.

- ¿Para qué me la das? – Según lo que me había dicho la señora Montenegro, mi artículo iba a salir hasta el próximo mes.

- Pagina 40...Rápido mira. – Era extraño que Zatanna estuviera tan rara el día de hoy. Le hice caso y mire la página 40. Oh no, deje caer la revista de la sorpresa que me lleve al ver la dichosa página 40. Toda la sección estaba llena de fotos de Wally y yo comiendo en el restaurante, en el estacionamiento, ¡hasta aquí en la industria! El titulo decía: ¿Buscando negocios o amor?... ¡Quería matar a esa mujer!

- No puedo creerlo, ¡supuestamente solo era una entrevista de negocios! Como se atreve esa mujer a levantar rumores que ni son reales.

- Tranquila amiga te creo, ¿crees que Ollie haya visto la revista? – Perfecto, lo que me faltaba.

**_Wally P.D.V. (Punto De Vista)_**

- ¡Hey Wall-man despierta!

- Déjame dormir. – La verdad no me importaba que hora era, que día o que año. Solo quería dormir y ya, ¿es tan difícil pedir eso?

- Levántate. – Sentí como me sacudían, pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse.

- Te invito a desayunar, ¡pero ya despierta! – Automáticamente al oír la palabra desayuno mi estómago rugió, por fin Dick decía algo interesante, no me podía negar a este tipo.

- Esta bien Dicky. – Este solo me pego en la cabeza al oír su apodo.

Era algo divertido vivir con tu mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, todas las noches jugábamos videojuegos hasta el amanecer (pero no le digan a las chicas), salíamos a divertirnos y en aquellos aburridos días nos concentrábamos en el trabajo. Luego de que nos graduamos de la universidad (el de Gotham University y yo de Stanford) decidimos comprar un apartamento solo para nosotros dos. Era algo lujoso pero eso es lo que obtienes al compartirlo con el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

Después de arreglarnos fuimos a un Café cercano en el cual servían los mejores emparedados de toda la región, estuvimos platicando hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Seguramente una notificación.

- ¿Quién es?

- Oh la la, esto si es impresionante. – Y me guiño un ojo, solo rodé mis ojos y espere a que me contara lo que estaba viendo. Siguió concentrado en su celular y me lanzaba miradas acusadoras y demasiado graciosas, mientras dramatizaba gestos de asombro y se tapaba la boca como una niña pequeña a la cual le acaban de contar un jugoso secreto.

- Supongo que esa chica pelinegra de Queen Industries te mando un mensaje no? – Era lo más lógico que se me podía ocurrir.

- Ya quisieras, se trata de ti y de tu nuevo amor.

- Dude, cuantas veces te he dicho que entre Linda y yo no hay nada. – Esos rumores me tenían harto, ella era una linda chica pero no era mi tipo.

- No es de ella Casanova…Wow Wally, quien lo hubiera creído de ti. – Dijo riéndose mientras me señalaba.

- Ya dime Dick, que gran amigo eres. – El pequeño Dicky consiguió lo que quería, mi atención.

- "¿Buscando negocios o amor? La hija de unos de los hombres más poderosos de la industria ha encontrado un nuevo compañero, y al parecer él está muy a gusto"

- ¡¿Qué?! Pásame el celular. – Me quede paralizado al ver las fotos, esas personas nos habían estado siguiendo por todas partes ¡hasta en el estacionamiento! Dick solo se reía al ver mi cara de frustración.

- Estas frito Wall-man.

- Bruce me va a matar al ver todo esto, y soy muy joven y apuesto para morir.

- No solo Bruce te va a matar, creo que Oliver Queen tiene un flecha apuntada hacia tu cabeza. – Aparte de ser un gran empresario, Oliver Queen era campeón regional en arquería. Perfecto, grandioso, ya mátenme.

**_Queen Industries_**

**_Artemis P.D.V._**

- Señorita Queen, su madre está en la línea dos. – Esto si era mi muerte instantánea.

- Gracias Betty. – Conteste el teléfono como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Artemis Queen Lance! ¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Ya sabe tu padre? ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? – Me bombardeo con miles de preguntas a la vez, ¿cómo puede ser que se haya dado cuenta tan rápido? Simple, ella es la gran diseñadora Dinah Lance o como la llaman sus amistades: Black Canary.

- Respira mamá, eso solo es un rumor.

- Pues parecían bastante felices.

- Por favor mamá, no exageres.

- No me contestaste la pregunta más importante…¿Ya vio la revista tu padre? – La misma pregunta me he hecho bastantes veces.

- Creo que papá no sabe.

- ¿El que no sé? – No puede ser, mi suerte iba de mal en peor.

- Te llamo después mamá.

- Artemis, no me cort.. .- La línea se cortó, sé que me matara por haberle colgado el teléfono pero no podía arriesgarme.

- Hey papá, me asustaste. – Trate de comportarme lo más normal posible organizando unos cuantos papeles que estaban en el escritorio. Él se sentó en una silla cercana a mí.

- Ese era el propósito. – Dijo riendo. - ¿Que cuenta tu madre? Sabes cuándo viene?

- Ni idea, aunque creo que su vuelo se atrasó unos días.

- Oh, qué pena.

- Sí. A qué se debe esta aparición secreta del gran Green Arrow. – Toda la familia amaba decirle así a papá, se ganó ese apodo al ser el ganador en arquería de las olimpiadas nacionales hace unos 8 años. Todavía recuerdo esa emoción.

- Pues nada, solo quería pasar saludando a mi insoportable hija.

- Te equivocaste de lugar, la oficina de Roy está en el tercer piso.

- Adiós linda, acuérdate de la cena de hoy.

- Si claro, como olvidarla. – Bruce Wayne había organizado esta cena formal hace unos cuantos días, el objetivo era simple: dar a conocer a los medios que Queen Industries y Wayne Enterprises estaban trabajando juntos.

Al momento que cruzo esa puerta solté un suspiro que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo, al parecer papá no sabía nada; eso sí era perfecto. Tenía que ir a cambiarme para estar lista para la cena de hoy en la mansión del señor Wayne.

**_Wayne Enterprises_**

**_Wally P.D.V._**

- Escóndeme Dick.

- Cálmate Wally, te prometo que no saldrás con heridas graves. – Al entrar a la empresa sentía como todos los ojos estaban en mí, llámenme loco pero era verdad.

- Todos me están viendo, me siento acosado. – Mi "mejor amigo" (estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de llevarme con él) reía sin parar.

- Claro que te están viendo, llegamos tarde por tu culpa y bien sabes que a Bruce no le gusta eso.

- Doble muerte para mí el día de hoy… Dick, cuando muera quiero que cuides mucho de Alice, ella es muy linda y si no se le da comida puede matarte con sus grandes técnicas de karate. Trátala con cariño y cántale todas las noches antes de dormir.

- Ese pez morirá, te lo aseguro…Auch.

Cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras oficinas, Dick siendo el COO tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, en cambio yo estaba un poco más relajado. Tal vez voy a tomar un café en la tarde, necesito comer antes de morir; ya saben lo normal, morir con el estómago lleno.

Al llegar al Área de Ciencias todo estaba en orden. Fui a mi oficina y me puse a mandar unos cuantos correos al Área de Ciencias de Queen Industries.

- ¿Tarde otra vez Wally? Nunca aprenderás. – Karen Beecher, la gerente del área entro llevando consigo unos papeles.

- Hey necesitaba alimentarme.

- Te alimentas a cada minuto Wally. – Karen era una excelente química, junto con Mal (su esposo) nos conocíamos desde la secundaria.

- Buen punto…¿conseguiste los químicos que te pedí?

- Claro, solo necesito que firmes estos papeles y listo. – No les preste mucha atención y los firme.

- Así que…tú y la chica Queen eh? – Comenzó a reír al ver mi cara de asombro, como era posible que hoy todo el mundo había visto la dichosa revista.

- Te encanta como conquisto. – Dije siguiéndole el juego.

- ¡¿Es cierto?!

- No, solo es un rumor que esa revista invento. Entre ella y yo no hubo nada, no hay y no habrá.

- Pareces bastante seguro Kid.

- Pues claro Bumblebee. – Rara vez nos llamábamos por nuestros apodos de la secundaria. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de mis palabras, una parte de mi quería algo más. Oh no, que estoy pensando.

- Nos vemos Wally, y cuidado de los paparazzi. – Y salió riéndose de su propio chiste.

Ya era el mediodía y no había almorzado, tenía que irme sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Salí de puntillas de mi oficina, ser el Director de Ciencias no es nada fácil; pero la experiencia es sensacional. Todo había salido a la perfección nadie me había visto, esto no podía estar mejor.

- West, tenemos que hablar. – Esa voz, era la voz de la muerte. ¡Oh man y todavía no había comido! Me di vuelta y lo vi.

- Claro Bruce, ya regreso. – Y salí disparado como una bala. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho: "No huyas de los problemas, afróntalos" Así que me pongo en su lugar, ¿qué prefiere? Un hijo muerto por manos de un billonario, o un hijo que huye como una gallina. Din din din, tenemos un ganador; la segunda opción es la correcta señoras y señores.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de Dick. Rogué para que no fuera sobre mi platica con Bruce.

_From: Dickie_

_Hey Wall-man, acuérdate de la cena de hoy en la Mansión de Bruce_

_P.D.: Alfred hará tu comida favorita…_

_P.D.2: Ira tu rubia preferida;)_

Claro, como olvidarme de la cena de hoy con los de Queen Industries… Eso quiere decir que estarán Oliver Queen y Bruce Wayne en un mismo lugar. ¡Perfecto! Mi muerte será más dolorosa.

**_Hotel Hilton, Pent-house_**

**_Artemis P.D.V._**

La cena de hoy era especial para mi padre, ya que socializaría con el señor Wayne, pero por mi parte no era más que otra cena aburrida pero con deliciosa comida; lo hacía por mi padre y obviamente porque estaba invitada a ella. La gran pregunta era: ¿Que me pondré? Luego de buscar en todo mi gran armario el vestido perfecto no lo pude encontrar. Necesitaba ayuda urgente y tenía a la persona indicada para eso.

- ¿Hola?

- Zee, odio decirlo pero necesito ir de compras.

- ¿Estoy oyendo bien? La chica del "odio ir de compras" me está pidiendo ir a un centro comercial…Despiértenme, tengo que estar soñando. – Zatanna y sus exageraciones.

- Si genio, te espero en el centro comercial.

- Ok, bye Art.

**_Centro Comercial_**

Habíamos recorrido varias tiendas sin poder encontrar el vestido perfecto para esta noche, esto era más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

- ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche Zee?

- Pues hace tres días que tengo mi atuendo, deberías aprender de mi responsabilidad.

- Puff, habla la chica que perdió los papeles de Roy.

- Se lo merecía por ser tan insoportable. No entiendo como no lo has matado en todos estos años.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo amiga. – Y comenzamos a reír al recordar las desventuras de mi hermano.

- Ok, mucha plática… Es tiempo de que tú y yo vayamos por ese vestido. – Nos levantamos y entramos a la tienda más cercana. La ropa era bella sin dudarlo pero hubo un vestido que me llamó bastante la atención, era de un tono salmón, el estilo era strapless y terminaba con un bello corte de sirena. Zee se enamoró de él.

- ¡Pruébatelo, te quedara precioso! – La chica de la tienda me ayudo a bajarlo y nos dirigimos hacia los vestidores, era un Oscar de la Renta precioso. Salí y me topé con una Zatanna demasiado feliz.

- ¡Te lo dije! Estas bellísima... ¿Tú qué crees? – Le pregunto a la chica, esta asintió con su cabeza y me ayudo a moverme hacia el gran espejo. Wow, era imposible que yo fuera esa chica del espejo. El vestido era maravilloso.

- Me lo llevo. – Sin dudarlo lo pague, Zee y yo saltamos como dos niñas pequeñas.

- Art, Creo que dejaras con la boca abierta a ese pelirrojo tuyo. – Típico de Tanna, siempre con sus chistes.

- Yo mejor me quedo callada Dick. – Se puso roja como un tomate a la mención de mi viejo amigo. Pero fingió no importarle, claro que no me creí nada de sus intentos.

- Mejor vámonos Queen. – Y juntas nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, hace poco había llamado a Megan para encontrarnos ahí y esperar a Camila (mi estilista) para que hiciera nuestros peinados.

**_Queen Mansion_**

- Arty, Preguntando por ti estaba – Él era el único que me podía decir así.

- Pues aquí estoy papá. – Lo salude con un gran abrazo.

- Déjame decirte que estas bellísima Artemis. No puedo creer cuanto has crecido, pareciera que fuera el día de ayer que te enseñe a lanzar tu primera flecha. – Papá parecía un hombre serio, pero era la persona más divertida y simpática que he conocido.

- Gracias Arrow, veo que todavía no ha venido Roy.

- No digas cosas de las cuales no estas segura hermanita. – Podía ser más insoportable? No.

- Parece que deberías de tomar tu propio consejo Roy, tal vez así mejores en las ventas. – Se puso rojo de la cólera mientras yo reía al ver su cara.

- Niños, ya basta…Estamos listo para irnos?

- Si, Zatanna y Megan ya están en el otro carro. – Ellas van en la camioneta mientras que nosotros vamos a irnos en la limosina. Gotham City y Star City no eran ciudades que quedaban muy lejos, pero ni tan cerca; era algo intermedio.

Saque mi celular de mi cartera de mano plateada, coloque los audífonos sobre mis oídos y puse mi playlist favorita, mientras Ollie y Roy hablaban sobre la empresa. Mantuve la vista hacia la ventana y al son de la música disfrute del paisaje.

**_Wally P.D.V._**

**_Wayne Mansion_**

Frente a todo pronóstico de muerte aquí sigo, respirando el aire puro y comiendo grandes cantidades de bocadillos. Alfred es un genio en lo que hace.

- Wall-man ya están llegando los invitados. – Esa era mi señal y me fui al lado de mi amigo a recibir a los Queen.

La vi entrar, todo a mí alrededor se paralizo al verla. Estaba bellísima y nadie podía negarlo, claro solo las personas con mal gusto. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo sonreí y ella me regreso el gesto.

- Cuidado con la baba Wally. – Me susurró el insoportable de Dick, y rió al ver mi cara de enojo.

- Lo mismo digo Dicky. – Al parecer Robin (como solía llamarlo desde pequeño) solo tenía ojos para esa pelinegra de ojos azules que estaba al lado de Artemis. Los Queen tomaron asiento en una de las mesas principales del gran salón principal de la Mansión, a pesar de todo no le podía quitar los ojos a esa bella rubia.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

_Continuará…_

**_¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es bastante divertido escribir desde la perspectiva de Wally, su amor por la comida y Artemis. _**

**_En realidad Star City y Gotham son dos ciudades que quedan bastante lejos :O Según lo que investigue Star City es lo que nosotros llamamos California y Gotham es Connecticut (en algunos comics dicen que queda en New York o en New Jersey, pero en YJ queda en ese estado) Así que están bastante lejos._**

**_Gracias por leer, díganme que les pareció el capítulo ¡Atuendos en mi perfil! _**

**_Olive. _**


End file.
